


Rot

by somali77



Category: Kyo Kara Maou
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Feminization, Fetish, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex, bottom!Conrad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Beitrag zu einer Kink- Challenge. Prompt: Kyo Kara Maou, Conrad/Yozak, "Crossdressing, Kleiderfetisch"





	Rot

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist einer von den Texten (und eines von den Themen) bei denen man sich vermutlich fragt: Warum? Aber andererseits, es gibt so viele "klassische" Fanfictions und so viele immer wieder kehrende Tropes, also... warum nicht? ;D

-

Langsam glitt Conrad mit dem Finger daran hinab. Seide.   
Der schimmernde Stoff glänzte in sattem, sündigem Rot und fühlte sich kühl an. Wie Wasser. Und so leicht. Ein Hauch von Luft, und alles war in Bewegung. 

Die Kerze in naher Entfernung auf dem Spiegeltisch knisterte. Irgendein bemitleidenswertes Insekt hatte darin soeben sein Ende gefunden. Ein Hauch von verbranntem Eiweiß und Kerzentalg streifte seine Nase, und er zwang seinen Blick kurz nach oben in den Spiegel direkt vor sich. Es war ein großer Spiegel, ungewöhnlich groß für so ein schäbiges Mietzimmer in einem Dorfhaus wie diesem.   
Ein müder Soldat in brauner Alltagsuniform starrte ihm daraus entgegen. Sein Blick war scharf, aber desinteressiert. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch ins Bett. Erschöpfung pumpte Blei durch seine Venen. Wenn freundlicherweise Yozak jetzt endlich auftauchen würde und er hier Informationen weitergeben konnte, würde er schon im Feierabend sein.   
Soweit man in seinem Job Feierabend haben konnte. 

Er rollte die Schultern, stützte beide Hände schwer auf die Tischkante, und atmete sehr tief aus. Dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, bemerkte er erst, als er den Arm um die Tallie spürte.   
„Uh!“

„Hallo Sweetheart!“ , Yozaks Lachen war voll und dröhnend, „Liebe Güte, du zuckst ja ordentlich! So unentspannt, Conrad? Das ist ja schon Sekundenschlaf!“ , ein schwerer, muskulöser Arm schob sich über Conrads kräftige Schulter, die andere Hand patschte ihm gönnerhaft auf die Brust,   
„Wird Zeit, dass der Junge ins Bettchen kommt!“

„Yozak, endlich…“, Conrad spürte das bekannte Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Er versuchte, den leicht gekrümmten Rücken zu strecken und spürte Schmerz zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. 

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass Gwendel dich hier eingesetzt hat, aber ich will dich bei uns. Wir fahren morgen. Am besten du folgst uns gegen Nachmittag unauffällig-…“  
„Hört, hört.“

Yozak raffte sein rauschendes Ballkleid. Helles Türkis. Geschätzte zwanzigtausend Unterröcke.   
Ein Traum. 

Er packte einen kräftigen Fuß auf die Tischkante gleich neben Conrad, um den Schnürverschluss zu lösen. Conrads Blick sank auf den Schuh.   
Sündhaft dünne Schwünge glänzendes, glattes Schwarz. 

Ein Winkel so steil, dass ihm der Magen ein wenig ins Knie sackte. Schmale Riemchen, und so strenge, halsbrecherische Absätze, dass es unter dem Bauchnabel kribbelte.   
Unangenehmer Schweiß kitzelte ihn im Nacken, er wischte ihn weg.

„Werd´ nie verstehen, wie du auf sowas laufen kannst.“   
Yozak schenkte ihm ein verdorbenes Grinsen aus Mund- und Augenwinkel.   
„Es ist die Hölle.“, erwiederte er weich. 

Irgendetwas zupfte an den Nerven unter Conrads Gesäßtaschen.   
„Schätzchen“, verkündete Yozak kameradschaftlich, nachdem er Perücke und Kleid abgeworfen hatte, und sich soeben die falschen Wimpern aus dem Gesicht nahm, „Seit wann bist du hier, hm? Hast du mein neues Kleid bewundert?“

Conrad fand nicht die richtigen Worte. 

Sein Kopf war zu müde und sein Mund war zu trocken. Yozak neben ihm roch nach Alkohol und Männerschweiß und hatte zartrosa Büstenhalter und einen Slip mit Strumpfbändern. Das weiße Stirnband um seine Haare kannte er schon. Die Unterwäsche hatte kleine, eng geraffte Rüschen am Rand.   
„Weißt du“ , meinte Yozak in dem Moment langsam, und starrte ihm über den Spiegel in die Augen, während er seine Ohrringe ablegte. 

„Irgendwie ist es viel mehr deine Farbe.“

Conrad räusperte sich. „Meinst du?“, es klang mehr angespannt als belustigt.  
„Wie wär´s, wenn wir beide dich ein bisschen-…“, Yozak starrte in den Spiegel, griff mit warmer Hand versöhnlich nach seiner Schulter, schob das Kinn neben seine Wange, „…hübsch machen?“

Das letzte war nur geflüstert. Rau, ins Ohr. Yozaks Stoppelbart schabte am Ohrläppchen. Conrad musste einen Augenblick das Wirbelgefühl in den Knien aushalten. 

Yozaks Daumen grub sich fest in den wehen Muskel neben der Wirbelsäule. 

„Du bist ja schlimm verspannt“  
Sanftes Flüstern, wie Schleifen von Papier über Stein. Das Zupfeln von Conrads Nerven wanderte von Gesäßtaschen zur Gürtelschnalle. Er holte ein wenig Luft. Sie schmeckte nach Rauch und Schießpulver. 

Yozak fasste ihn sanft am Kinn.   
Er drehte ihn zu sich her, sah ihm tief in die Augen. Griff neben sich auf den Tisch, öffnete die Kappe des Lippenstifts mit einem leisen Plopp. Drehte tiefrote Schmiere heraus, glänzend im Kerzenlicht.   
Conrad öffnete wie von selbst den Mund ein wenig. Nur ein klein bisschen. Warm, dick und klebrig. Und rot, rot, unverschämt rot. Yozak malte konzentriert. Conrad spürte seine Wangen heiß werden. 

Ein roter Mund. Kirschrot, blutrot, verwundbar, laut, gierig rot.   
Yozak packte Conrads Wange und schmierte den Daumen hindurch, als sie beinahe mit den Zähnen gegeneinander stießen. Sie schnauften schwer durch die Nase, viel Zunge, viel Druck. Hitze. Muskeln.   
„Schnell.“ , keuchte Conrad, und seine Stimme war tonlos, nur ein Hauch: „Bitte.“ 

Yozak packte mit einer großen Hand ins Revers, schob ihn zurück an die harte Tischkante und zwang eilig Knöpfe auf. So eine Uniform war auch nicht ganz einfach auszuziehen. Conrad kämpfte mit seinen Stiefeln. Er zerrte verbissen, zog, stemmte. Endlich gaben die Hüllen nach. Freie Luft um seine Haut. „Zieh dich ganz aus“, flüsterte Yozak ihm ins Ohr, und küsste seine Ohrmuschel, „Ich hab was Schönes für dich.“

Conrad tat es. Seine Kehle war so eng, dass es schmerzte. 

„Zieh das hier an“

Er stieg in den dünnen Slip. Ein Hauch von Nichts. Kühl auf der heißen Haut, fast wie Wasser. Ein Büstenhalter, der nichts zu halten hatte. Yozak legte ihm seidene Strumpfbänder an. Zärtlich, behutsam, küsste dabei seine Schulter.   
Conrad gab kein Geräusch von sich. 

Und dann fuhr Yozaks Daumen sein Leistenband hinunter. Bis zum Ansatz der dunklen Häarchen vom Bauchnabel abwärts, bis unter den Rand der seidigen, dünnen Unterwäsche. Conrad atmete schwer. Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Tischkante fest.   
Yozak fuhr ihm grob durch die Haare, die Finger gespreizt. Conrad ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite drücken, spürte nasse Lippen am Halsansatz. 

„Du riechst so gut“, schnaufte Yozak murmelnd, gegen Conrads Ohrmuschel unter feuchten Haarsträhnen, 

Er leckte schwer an der Sehne unterm Ohr.   
Und dann saugte er sich daran fest. Seine Hände gruben sich in Conrads Hüfte, so dass die Spur bis morgen bleiben würde.   
Der Soldat gab ein Aufatmen von sich. Yozaks grobe Kraft, und die schartige Tischkante und der obszön große Knutschfleck- er hob den Kopf, und sah mit verlorenem Blick geradeaus, direkt in den deplatziert wirkenden Spiegel. 

Ein braunhaariger, viel zu ernster Soldat starrte ihm daraus entgegen, mit zerwühltem Haar, grellrot verschmierten Lippen und wildem Blick in den Augen. Er sah sich atmen. Ohne die saubere Uniform. Ohne sein höfliches Lächeln, den sanften Blick, die aufgeräumte Ausstrahlung- nur noch nackt. Vollkommen nackt.   
Mehr als das. Nackt und in roter Seide.

Schweißfeuchte Haut, und Muskeln und feine Narben darauf, am Bauch, an der Schulter-… und darüber Stoff. Blutrotes, heißes, spitzenbesticktes Gewebe, das alles unter sich kribbeln ließ. 

Conrad starrte auf seine Lippen, verschmiert bis zum Jochbein hinauf, und Yozak schloss ihm eine schwielige Hand über die Augen, zog seinen Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken, griff über seidigen Stoff zwischen seinen Beinen… 

Und kurz darauf stand Conrad in halsbrecherisch hohen Schuhen. Das letzte Extra, so wirkungsvoll. Die Schenkel gespannt, der Hintern leicht hoch gewölbt, Beine gestreckt, leicht gespreizt. Kühle Seide baumelte ihm um die Knöchel. Yozak nahm Spucke. Erst Spucke, dann Handcreme von Gisela. Und Conrad war es so heiß, dass seine Haare verschwitzt in die Stirn fielen. So heiß, dass er vor Schweiß glänzte, obwohl die einzige Wärmequelle im Zimmer die Talgkerze war. 

Er war so heiß, dass er Gänsehaut hatte, die obszön rot verschmierten Lippen leicht öffnete, lange Finger fest um die Tischkante klammerte und festen Stand suchte, um Yozak entgegen zu kommen.   
Ihr Schnaufen war heftig und hörbar. Im Rhythmus.   
Conrad presste die Augen zusammen. Sein Herzschlag schien von allen Wänden zu hallen. Die Talgkerze flackerte. Schatten tanzten über ihre Gesichter im Spiegel. Und Yozak drang ein. Tief.   
Der Anfang war immer am Schlimmsten. 

Jedes Mal am Anfang fragte Conrad sich wieder, warum er das mit sich machen ließ. Es tat weh.   
Aber jedes Mal schloss er die Augen, presste die Lippen zusammen und ließ es weh tun. Irgendwann gab der Schließmuskel nach. Irgendwann steckte ein anderer Mann in ihm bis zum Anschlag- eine schwielige Hand über seinem hämmernden Herz. Heißer Atem ganz nah bei ihm, an seinem Ohr.   
„Entspann dich... alles gut…“

Yozak streichelte mit dem Daumen die Muskeln an den festen Flanken. Er küsste Conrads Wange mit sanften, behutsamen Lippen, raunte ihm zärtliche Worte zu. Conrad spürte die schwielige Hand, die liebevoll seine Seite strich. Er ließ den Kopf abwärts sacken. Nahm den Schmerz an, gab sich auf. Öffnete sich. Als er begann, ihm zu trauen, ließ es nach weh zu tun.

Als Yozak heftiger wurde, rohe Muskelkraft gegen ihn ruckte, sackte er vorwärts über den Tisch, fegte stöhnend mit einer Armbewegung die Schminke zur Seite. Die Kerze. Mit einem Schlag war es dunkel.   
Conrads Stöhnen wurde höher, haltsuchend, Yozak stand ihm in nichts nach, ein paar Momente noch war es laut, dann verstummten die Geräusche zu heftigem, zweistimmigem Schnaufen. 

War da auf dem Flur leises Dielenknarren zu hören?  
Sie dämpften fast gleichzeitig die Atemgeräusche um zu lauschen. 

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass uns weder Wolfram, noch seine Hoheit gerade gehört hat“ , wisperte Yozak, und Conrad schloss ihm schnell eine Hand über den Mund. 

 

Totenstille. Conrads Hand sank wieder.   
„Man weiß ja nie“ , in Yozaks leise summender Stimme war das Grinsen dick zu hören,   
„Vielleicht sind sie auch heimlich scharf auf die Kleider-..?“

„Ein Wort“, sagte Conrad, und in seiner Stimme lag all die Erschöpfung die er sich sonst nie erlaubte zu zeigen, „Ein Wort zu Yuuri... und ich muss dich leider umbringen.“

 

Yozak schwieg lange, in seiner Stimme danach konnte man Traurigkeit hören. 

 

„Wenn du immer perfekt für ihn sein musst... bringt dich das vielleicht vorher um, meinst du nicht?“

 

-


End file.
